


Salvage Rights

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Every couple has to have a chat in order to deal with toast crumbs down your nightie.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Salvage Rights

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nope, they’re still not mine despite all those bedtime prayers.  
>  **A/N:** This was inspired back in 2011 by having toasted hot cross buns in bed for breakfast, in case you were wondering.

Donna tucked into her morning treat of toast and marmalade with relish. “What did I do to deserve this, Spaceman?” she asked between bites. “I could get used to breakfast in bed.”

“Well, I think you need to be reminded once in a while how much I appreciate you being here,” the Doctor explained, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Really?” Donna quirked a sceptical eyebrow at him. “Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?”

He bounced down onto the bed next to her. “I've no idea. I have no ulterior motive, I assure you,” he replied.

“Oh yeah, and I'm the Queen Mother,” Donna laughed.

She laughed even more when he responded with a “How wonderful to meet you, your majesty,” and placed a big smacker on her lips.

“Are you sure you would have greeted her in that way?” she giggled.

“Erm... No, probably not, now you come to mention it; unless it was you in disguise,” he said and smiled back at her.

His eyes followed her movement to brush toast crumbs off the front of her, especially when she pulled forward her nightdress to dismiss them from her cleavage. “Ooh. Crumb salvage! Let me help with that,” he cried out with delight; and began to sweep away the crumbs that were there, and several crumbs that weren't. “Can't have these naughty blighters messing up the place, can we?” he asked with glee.

“How many crumbs are down there exactly?” Donna asked him with fond exasperation as his task took far longer than it should do.

“Quite a few,” he assured her. He rubbed his hand over her breasts again. “And I need to make sure everything is as it should be.”

“What's the verdict, Doctor? Will I live?” she mischievously asked.

Learning over to capture her mouth, he insisted, “As long as you stay here with me, it's guaranteed.”

“Forever in the bedroom?” she asked in surprise.

“Forever by my side,” he confirmed.

So she offered him salvage rights for ever more.


	2. Liquorice Or Lickerage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It also helps to know how to deal with other crumbs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This was inspired by a plot bunny supplied by [flydye8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8).

Donna idly stood in the sweet shop and eyed all the goodies on display. The Doctor, on the other hand was acting like a kid on a fieldtrip, and was examining every mortal thing.

In the end she handed him a large paper bag and exclaimed, “Just help yourself! We’ll never get out of here otherwise.”

“Donna,” he cried in exasperation, “I am _not_ a child!”

“Whose time frame are we talking about here? Because you could be an adolescent for all I know; or a dirty old man,” she teased him as a sulky expression settled on his features. “And I mean it; you can fill the bag up.” 

“I can?” he gleefully asked, and turned his attention back to all the various sweets in their individual containers.

Spotting one particular item, she conversationally told him, “Do you know what I haven’t had in years? A sherbet dip. Blimey I used to love them… the way you’d dip the liquorice stick into all that sherbet and then lick it all off with one swoop of your tongue. Mmm, heaven.”

The words ‘lick’ and ‘tongue’ had caught his attention, and his imagination was suitably fired. “Did you ever lose any of the sherbet?” he asked as he toyed with the image.

“Oh yes. It would sometimes fall down all over the front of me when I got impatient and tipped the tube up to guzzle it down instead.” She smiled in remembrance. “Sometimes, I’d make a drink with the sherbet, but it wasn’t as good as getting the powder on your tongue, making it fizz.” She unconsciously wriggled her bust as she thought about it. “There were times when I tried the lolly version, but it wasn’t the same as licking up that stick of liquorice.”

“Really,” the Doctor answered faintly as he watched her wriggling. “So you like licking liquorice sticks?”

“Yes. I’d get my tongue and…” She caught his expression then. “Why are you so interested in this? What’s come over you?”

He gave her a mischievous grin. “I’m interested in everything about you. You know that.”

“I know that you’re interested in some bits more than others, but I still don’t understand why you are suddenly all agog about my childhood sweet buying habits,” she quizzed him and pinned him with a glare. “Look into my eyes!”

“Alright, I’ll confess all. I was going to pick you up some sherbet and a Flake,” he admitted and shrugged at her.

“You were? You are a sweetie,” she crooned at him and rushed forward to place a kiss on his cheek. Once she was standing against him, she whispered into his ear, “Now tell me why you were going to buy me them.”

He checked to see that the shop assistant wasn’t standing too near to overhear him; he whispered back, “I was hoping to extend my salvage rights from toast crumbs to chocolate bits and sherbet powder licking.” He gave her an eyebrow waggle to add emphasis.

She laughed with delight at his cheekiness. “Okay…,” she began to say, and he immediately beamed at her, “your rights can be extended.” She swept her gaze over the items he had in his bag. “All I need to do now is find something to lick off you.”

His look of delighted excitement stayed on his face as she paid for his bag of goodies and as he raced her back home to the TARDIS.

  
Old fashioned sherbet dip on the left... and proof Cadbury's Flakes are messy, in case you wondered


	3. Murder At The Lickerage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This was inspired by another plot bunny supplied by [flydye8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8) .

“Are you feeling tired yet, Donna?” the Doctor asked her hopefully, as he adjusted the splig demogripher on the console and Donna assisted on the other side.

“Not at all. But I get the feeling you are more concerned about me going to bed than feeling tired for some reason,” she teased him as she flashed him a grin that affected parts other grins don’t reach.

“True,” he admitted as the TARDIS stabilised and they could release the controls. He wandered round to her in stalker mode. “I was thinking we could have a good look at the bag of goodies we just bought.”

“Did you?” she smirked. “I’m sure there’s more to that thinking than just looking in a bag.”

He’d reached her now and was tracing his fingers along the edge of her tunic and across her chest. “My thinking extended to sampling a couple of items… you know… for research purposes,” he reasoned.

“I see; another experiment,” she lightly panted as his fingers left a tingling sensation on her skin.

He trailed his fingers up her neck and plunged his hand into her hair as he captured her lips with a hungry kiss. “Only the best for you,” he murmured.

“I can’t believe you haven’t devoured half that bag yet, she mused. “Aren’t you feeling well?”

“You make me sound like a pig,” he huffed indignantly. “I don’t do that all the time.”

“Last time we were at Mum’s,” she countered. 

“Okay, you’ve got me there; but it was chocolate cake,” he argued. “Talking of chocolate… do you fancy some of your Flake yet?”

“Alright. I’ll force myself to eat it,” Donna pretended to moan. “But I’ll need a cup of tea with it.”

He did his whiney dance. “Deal. Come on then,” he ordered and dragged her forcefully to collect the essentials.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on their bed. “What are you arming yourself with?” she asked him as he handed her the Flake.

He pulled out a cream doughnut. “I thought this.” He grinned broadly at her.

“Where the heck did you get that? I don’t remember them being on sale there,” she wondered and looked at him in awe.

“They weren’t,” he replied enigmatically. “I thought cream would go wonderfully with the chocolate.”

“You thought right,” she replied as she eyed his doughnut enviably.

“Don’t worry; you’ll get to taste it,” he promised, with the inevitable eyebrow waggle.

“That’s alright then,” she smiled, and brought up her Flake to take a bite from it. 

A powdering of chocolate pieces fluttered down the front of her.

He visibly perked up. “Ooh. That all needs salvaging,” he commented gleefully.

“Uh huh,” she mumbled and nodded her head before taking another dainty bite.

He watched her movements like a hawk; which is slightly better than a hungry dog, since he wasn’t slobbering over her, yet. 

“That piece went right down to your…,” he stated as he watched it fall down her naked body. He gulped.

“Did it?” she playfully asked. “Oh dear. What am I to do?” She leant across to sip her tea, and in so doing deliberately pushed her breasts out towards him.

He took that as his cue to lunge forward, capturing her body in his grasp as he began to lick his way around her chest, capturing every tiny piece of chocolate there; and a few that weren’t. “I like this game.” He beamed up at her. He beamed even more when she offered him some of her Flake and more pieces escaped down the front of her. With ravenous licks, he cleaned her up before indulging himself to a few more personal pleasures, causing her to giggle delightfully.

She popped the last fragment into her mouth. “Oh dear. It’s all gone. What shall we do now?” she asked as coquettishly as she could.

“I’d say it was time for the doughnut, wouldn’t you?” He leered at her. 

He grabbed the cream doughnut and took a large bite, causing the cream to ooze out the sides and drip down onto him.

Exchanging a knowing look, Donna bent forward and languidly licked his chest where most of the cream had fallen. Teasingly holding onto his pert bottom, she headed south down his naked body. 

“Did I get cream there?” he wondered unnecessarily, because who was he kidding? He’d wanted this from the start. He almost purred as Donna licked her way down him.

As he panted heavily, Donna couldn’t resist asking, “Are you all right up there?”

“It doesn’t get better than this,” he declared.

She released him to ask in wonder, “Are you sure? I heard you can get an added buzz using extra strong mints.”

“You did?!” he exclaimed with delight. “When can we try that?”

“Next time; if you’re good,” she promised.

He pushed her down, pinning her to the bed. “I plan to be magnificent,” he told her as he reclaimed her body as his.


End file.
